Night Stalker, Day Walker
by Starkreactor
Summary: Sam and Dean are on a routine vampire hunt, but when something goes wrong the boys are once again forced to search for the impossible. First Supernatural fic, reviews treasured! Rated T to be safe.
1. The Hunt

Ok, so this is my first Supernatural fic, and had this idea one day because I love the show and personally own a twisted mind. Suggestions are welcome since I don't know if I like how this is turning out yet, it seems to have a mind of its own. Hmmm, maby my computer is possessed... Anyway, hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**I own everything related to Supernatural, especially and including Dean Winchester. (hears hell hounds,) FINE Kripke! You can have them back. (pouts)

* * *

Dean crept through the deserted barn, stepping through a giant cobweb. He grimaced, wiping the sticky substance off of his face. He hated spiders. Of all the creatures he had ever hunted he hated spiders the most. He brought his mind back to the hunt with a snap when rustle was heard from somewhere above him. He looked up, aiming his shotgun towards the ceiling. Sam was right behind him, his hunter senses quite as alert as his brothers. They both reacted when a figure came shrieking down on them, shooting in succession. Although the rock salt slowed it down, the vampire pounced, knocking Dean down hard onto some rotting wood, which gave way under his weight, letting him fall into the hidden basement. Sam wrestled with the monster, trying desperately to get the upper hand. It was stronger than he was, and it seemed intent on knocking him out. After a few more seconds it succeeded, and Sam had no choice but succumb to the darkness.

Dean hit the concrete floor with a thunk, hitting his head pretty hard. He managed to stay conscious, but he was pretty darn dizzy. "Son of a-" he muttered as he stumbled to his feet. Sam, get back to Sam! His mind screamed. He looked around frantically, trying to find a way out. He jumped, grabbing a beam near the hole he had made and pulling himself up. "Sammy?!" He shouted, looking around for his brother, not caring if the vampires heard him now. He ran up the nearby stairs, still shouting his brothers name. As he reached the top, three vampires blocked his way, their lips and teeth stained crimson. "Dude, you are all fugly." Dean remarked before raising his shotgun and getting the leader in the face. The vampire grabbed at the wound, screaming in pain. Before the other two had time to react he had doused them with holy water and pumped a shot of dead man's blood into their necks. He turned to the leader, attempting to do the same, the vampire hissed at him, pouncing and hitting him full in the chest, causing him to fly against the wall of the hayloft, and down to the floor like a rag doll. The vampire approached him, fangs bared, going straight for his neck. It never made it's goal as Dean reacted, driving a stake through it's heart. Once he shoved the bleeding mess off of him, he got to his feet, intending to finish the others, but they were gone.

Not particularly caring where the vampires had gone at the moment, he began the search for his brother again. "Sammy?!" Dean strode through the hayloft, suddenly spotting a limp form slumped in a corner. "Sammy!" Dean rushed forward, kneeling and holding his brother's head. It flopped lazily, proving that Sam was unconscious.

"Sam, come on man." Dean felt for a pulse, fear starting to suffocate him when he couldn't seem to find one. He pressed his fingers deeper into his brother's neck, praying that he was wrong. His panic was temporarily relieved when he felt movement, just to feel it slow and die under his fingers. "SAM!" He yelled, shaking his brother. "Come on man, you can't do this!" He cursed, pulling Sam from the corner and laying him out on his back. Before Dean could even start CPR, Sam opened his eyes, staring around blearily. "De-an?" He asked shakily. "Sammy? You ok man!?" Sam went to sit up, suddenly grasping his shoulder in pain. His eyes looked bloodshot, and he was turning his face away from the light streaming through a crack in the wall. Dean helped him sit up, deeply worried. "What happened man?" Sam squinted, trying to remember. "I was wrestling with the vampire, then it hit me over the head,….. Then I woke up with you shaking me." Dean did not feel any better. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Sam-" He said, trembling, "I think they turned you."


	2. Revelation

"What!?" Sam looked confused and frightened. "I think they turned you." Dean said again, wishing Sam hadn't made him repeat it. "Wait, wouldn't I know, I mean, vampires have powers-"

"I know, but maybe that crap doesn't show up right away, you know?"

"Dude, and maybe they didn't, do you want me to be one?"

"No! of course not!"

"Then why? Just cause they knocked me out and dragged me up here doesn't mean they did-" He said, hopefully.

"Sam,"

"What Dean? Spit it out already!"

"Your heart stopped."

"What?"

"I found you here, and- your heart stopped."

Sam looked struck, shakily bringing a hand up to rest over his own heart. He went white. "Dean-" Dean grabbed his brothers hand, trying to take his mind off of the disturbing fact. "All right Sammy, it's all right, we'll find a way out of this, we always do-"

"Dean- you have to kill me- now, before I hurt anyone."

"Sam, don't you dare start that crap again! Or I swear-"

"Dean, I can't possibly dodge the bullet all of the time, I just bit it. What were your words? it's a dangerous gig, I pulled the short straw. Dean, I'm already dead, just finish me, I won't be your brother for much longer." Sam chocked, tears streaming down his face.

"Sam, how many times do I have to pound it into you? I will not waste you, I will die before I'm pushed that far. We've found ways out where it was supposed to be impossible before, even by our standards. I am so not giving up on you know." Dean chastised, pain lancing through him as he saw his brother's helpless look.

"Dean-"

"DON'T Sam, just don't. We're getting you help and that's that."

Dean helped his brother up, supporting him as they went out into the now brightening sun, heading quickly for the impala as Sam whimpered slightly, the dim light already strong enough to burn his skin. Dean got him inside and headed straight for their hotel room, again shielding his brother from the sun as they made a break from the impala to the room. Sam collapsed on the bed, suddenly feeling exhausted, a dull thrum drumming in his ears. Dean looked at Sam's form with concern as his brother fell straight to sleep. Now it was his turn to play geek boy, he was just glad Sam wouldn't be able to see it.

He had been flipping through his fathers journal, reluctant to call anyone, even Bobby just yet. He searched the journal in vain, desperately fingering the worn pages. Just as he was about to break out Sam's laptop, he heard a groan from the bed. Sam was tossing, his eyes suddenly snapping open. He sat up, in obvious pain, holding his stomach.

"Sammy?" Dean rushed to his side, but Sam whimpered and pushed him away feebly. "Come on Sam-"

Sam shook his head. "Hungry, D-Dean, s-stay aw-way." He fought the urge to jump on Dean, to plunge the fangs itching under his gums into his sibling's flesh. Dean's rising heartbeat was all he could hear, the sound torture to his hunger, echoing in his ears.

Dean thought quickly, hating to do it, but knowing that it was necessary. "Sorry Sammy." He gave his brother half a dose of dead man's blood, and grabbed some rope, tying his baby brother to a chair. Sam's head lolled weakly, and he grimaced, the hunger and dose of blood making him in constant torture.

Dean watched Sam twitch and squirm, half coherent. He couldn't stand leaving his brother in such pain. He grabbed a knife, tensing his arm and cutting. He let the blood drip into his brother's mouth for as long as he dared before wrapping a piece of cloth tightly around the wound and pouring a circle of salt around Sam's chair. It would help keep Sam in, and other things out.

Dean went straight for his cell, calling Bobby, knowing that he didn't have a whole lot of options.

"Hello?"

"Bobby, It's Dean, something's happened to Sam, and I really need your help."

"What happened, is he hurt?" Bobby asked, his concern clearly conveyed in his tone.

"Bobby, you have to swear to keep this secret-"

"Dean, no one can keep secrets like I can, I can't believe that you two still don't trust me after all these years, just tell me what is going on."

"Sam's been turned."

"What?!"

"You know that nest we were going to go after tonight?"

"The vampires?"

"Yea. Sam and I got separated, and when I found him, the had already got him.. I have him tied to a chair back at the hotel, and he has half a dose of dead man's blood in him. I've set up other precautions too, but we have to do something, the hunger is getting really bad."

Bobby sighed heavily, the things these Winchesters got themselves into…….. "All right, I'll se what I can do, but you do realize that no one, and I mean no one has ever been cured from this before, right Dean?"

Dean clenched his jaw. "Since when has that stopped us?"


	3. Hunger

Dean got in the Impala and drove, almost angry at Bobby for even hinting that he should give up. Bobby should know by now, nothing would ever separate him from his Sammy, no stinking demons, or vampires, or anything else. Dean was a formidable opponent, but when it came to Sammy, he was down right dangerous. And Bobby knew that, so how dare he suggest Dean give up?! Dean turned the radio up, the angry beat of Disturbed going with his mood. He hated tying his baby brother up like he had, hated leaving him even more, but something had to be done.

He drove to the nearest hospital, grateful that it was so small. He left the Impala hidden and approached the back of the hospital, scanning his options. There was no way in without some sort of disguise. Good thing he and Sam seemed to be better at that than a skin walker.

"Yea, I'm an emergency transport, we have a critical patient, and we need at least two blood bags, type A right away."

The man in the emergency ward looked extremely skeptical. "Since when do then send a new employee to pick up an emergency blood bag or two?"

Dean grinned his best mischievous child grin, wishing badly that the chick had come to help him, this would be so much easier if he had to convince a woman. "It was all they could find to keep me out of trouble."

The doctor was not impressed. "Sir if you are that dangerous, I can personally guarantee you that you would not have been hired."

Dean hid frustration, wanting to just barge in for what he wanted, but he restrained himself. "I don't know what turned your humor switch off, but you wouldn't really want to be the cause of death for this young man when a simple transfusion could save him, do you? I mean, you aren't that heartless, right?"

Dean seemed to have struck a nerve. The man fidgeted, then motioned Dean to follow without a word.

Dean made it back to the hotel in a half hour, three transfusion bags of blood hidden in the front seat. Since they had been taken from a live man he figured that it'd be ok for Sam to drink. Dean snorted, yea, as ok as any of this could be. He hoped that once Sam had drunk enough, the instinct would subside, and he would actually be some help.

He walked to their room, unlocking it an hoping that Sam was still there. He was, but he was becoming blind with hunger, and the dead man's blood was no longer holding him. Dean grabbed another shot and got him with it, regretting the motion deeply. Once Sam had calmed into a ragged pant, Dean grabbed the first blood bag.

"Sorry Sammy, I know you'd prefer warm, but this was the best I could do." He opened the bag, holding it above his sibling's head. Sam looked up eagerly, his mouth open, nostrils flaring as he smelled the food. Dean fought back tears, seeing his brother reduced to this. He squeezed the bag, letting the contents drain. Soon he had used the other, and it was only by the time Sam was half way through the last bag did he come back to himself.

He blinked groggily, suddenly stopped gulping, and looked horrified, spitting what was in his mouth onto the floor. Thank goodness that they had been given a room without carpet. "Dean?!" Sam chocked.

"Shhh, calm down-"

"I am calmed down! What happened?!" Sam swallowed, looking down at the blood on the floor, then up at the bandage on Dean's arm. "Oh, I didn't, Dean, tell me I didn't- I warned you Dean-"

"No, Sam, you didn't kill anyone. I went to a hospital and was able to coax a few transfusion bags off of the guy working there."

"Dean! Somebody might have needed those!" Sam shouted, desperation in his voice.

"What did you want me to do? Wait for you to go kill somebody in stead?" Dean was getting angry. "Huh? Huh Sammy?"

Sam hung his head, a tear rolling down his cheek. "No." He said quietly. "No."

"Alright then." Dean sat heavily on the end of the bed. "Do you want the rest?" He asked carefully.

Sam winced. He hated what he had become. "Not until you tell me what happened to your arm."

"Cut it when I fell."

Sam shot him a glare, but fell silent. He knew Dean was lying. "Just let me have the rest."


	4. Help, Bobby

Once Sam had finished, Dean untied him and they set to work cleaning the room up. They intended to head straight to Bobby's. There was plenty of research to do there, and if Sam happened to go all vamp on them, well, no house was better than Bobby's. Dean was relieved that the transfusion bags had been enough for Sam to pass the initial hunger, and knew that Sam would be much more in control now.

Sam was silent the entire car ride, and Dean kept looking over to him to see if he was ok. Well, as ok as could be expected. Sam fell asleep on the ride, and Dean had hung a coat in the window to shield him from the sun. They were in the car until sundown and longer, and once the sun went down, Sam woke up, looking around, slightly disheveled. Dean noticed his brother seemed much more comfortable, and Sam pulled the coat off of the window, preferring to go from sleeping to staring out the window.

They arrived at Bobby's around ten, and both were welcomed as if nothing had happened. Dean smiled, giving Bobby a grateful look as he saw the old hunter break the salt line just long enough for Sam to enter. Sam sat heavily down at the kitchen table, and Bobby handed them both beers. Beer seemed the only thing besides blood that vampires enjoyed consuming. Once they were all settled Bobby dropped a stack of ancient books on the table with a puff and they started reading.

They researched till morning, and both boys were exhausted. Sam had fallen asleep within a few minutes of the sun rising, and Bobby helped Dean carry him to the couch. Dean sat back at the table, tired and irritable. They hadn't found anything that they didn't already know the whole night, but Dean wasn't about to go to sleep. He had to find a cure, there had to be one.

"Dean-" Bobby started, trying to ease into the Winchester's defenses. "You really should get some sleep- you can't help Sam if your exhausted, and It's not like he is going anywhere just yet-"

Dean ground his teeth. He didn't want to go to bed, but the "You can't help your brother if-" speech was working. "Dean?" The older Winchester snapped his head up, Sam was half sitting up, obviously very groggy. "Just sleep, ok? I'm not going anywhere."

Dean sighed. His exhausted little brother was worried enough to wake out of the undead long enough to tell him to sleep. No pun intended. He grabbed a blanket and flopped down on the couch across from Sam, falling asleep within seconds.

Sam closed his eyes, his mind groggy and slow. This sleeping in the day and up at night had become an immediate switch. He couldn't truly sleep until he knew his brother was out, and the moment Dean hit the couch Sam could hear his heart beat slow. The steady thrum had been maddening, but now Sam found it comforting. He fell back to sleep, relishing the escape from reality.

Bobby went back to studying, choosing to suck down insane amounts of coffee instead of sleeping. Sam and Dean needed it more than he did, and somebody had to keep watch. He sighed, he was getting too old for this. He picked up yet another book, feeling rather melancholy. How would he possibly get Dean to understand, to accept that his brother probably couldn't be turned back? Bobby flipped through the dusty pages absently, not really reading. Suddenly, he stopped, the book laying forgotten in his hands.

Sam started awake, a stabbing pain in his arm. "Ow, what-"

"Sorry." Bobby apologized. "I needed a blood sample."

Sam sat back and nodded, letting the older man finish. "Bobby, do you think that Dean can find a way?" Sam asked hopefully, but with eyes that pleaded for the truth.

Bobby hung his head. "I don't know, I hope so kid. I have an idea, but I don't know if it will work, I just need to hurry."

Sam laid back against the couch again, nodding. "Why don't you go back to sleep, I'll go back to work."

Sam shook his head. "This is my fault, I should be helping, not sleeping on the couch."

"Son," Bobby sighed. "You've been through a lot, and so has your brother. And you know his alarm will go off and he'll wake up if you don't go back to sleep. So just let me handle this for now, ok?"

Sam nodded but looked very stern. "Ok, but first you have to promise me something."

Bobby braced himself for what he knew Sam had to say.

"If you can't find a cure, you have to kill me. I don't care what you or Dean say, I won't be something I'm not, I won't-" he snorted "live- like this. I can't become one of the things I hunt."

Bobby hung his head. "I can't promise Sam, but know that I will always do whatever need be done to protect you and Dean."

Sam looked desperate, wanting Bobby to just promise, but instead he laid back down, turning his back on the old hunter. "I know you will, thanks Bobby."


	5. Hope?

WOW! Thanks for all the alerts, reviews, and favs this story already has! Wow!! You would think I made a deal for good story feedback! Thanks so much, enjoy the next chapter!!

**Disclaimer:** I- er, ddon't, um, o-own, Super (coughs) Supernatural. (Sigh)

* * *

Bobby ran several tests on Sam's blood, wishing upon wish that he had a blood sample from a fully fledged vampire too. Sam's blood had the virus trace in it of course, but to Bobby, it looked- well, immature. Bobby knew it was a stab, but he wondered if they could make an antidote from a mature form of the virus. He figured that the virus wouldn't be strong enough to fight a full-fledged antidote, but if it was allowed to mature, the cure would probably just get neutralized. But how were they going to get an original sample? It's not like vampires wanted to be found. The whole thing was difficult, Dean, unable to do anything but worry about his brother, Sam, intent on ending a life that was probably ruined. Bobby bit his lip, unwilling to admit to himself that Sam may be stuck like this. Sam and Dean were like sons to him, and he really didn't want to loose either one. He sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day, and rubbed his eyes. He was getting tired too.

Sam shifted and stirred, apparently suffering from some nightmare. Bobby pitied him. The kid was _living a nightmare and he still couldn't escape them. _

At about noon, Bobby regretfully woke Dean up.

Dean started when Bobby touched him, and sat up reflexively, very tense. "What-? Sam?"

"Calm down Dean, its just me." Bobby glanced over at Sam and added. "And your brother is fine."

Dean relaxed once his senses took stock of the situation and his memory caught up with him.

"I didn't want to wake you, but you need to eat, and I have an Idea."

Dean got off the couch, sleep forgotten. "You found something?" He asked quickly.

Bobby winced. "Not exactly, but I have an Idea. I'll tell you while you eat. I have some soup on the table."

Dean nodded, and sat down, looking expectantly at the other hunter.

"Ok, shoot."

"Well, vampires are like they are because of a virus, right? So what if we could take a mature strain of the

virus and mutate it into a cure? Treat it just like a regular virus and make a vaccine as it were."

"But vaccines only work to prevent a virus, how would it cure Sam?"

"He hasn't fully developed, I'm hoping if we could make a vaccine before the virus takes complete hold

we could cure him. It's a stretch, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else."

Dean nodded, slurping his soup down as fast as he could. "Shouldn't be too hard to get a sample of the virus, but how are we going to make a vaccine? I don't think I have the equipment in my back pocket."

"I know a guy that works in a virus lab. He owes me a favor."

Dean shook his head. "I guess I had better get that sample then."

Bobby nodded. "What do you want to do with Sam?"

"So what, am I a baby now?" Sam was sitting up, almost glaring at the two hunters.

"Well-"

"Look, I'm safer around vampires than either of you, so Dean, I'm coming with you."

Dean sighed. How could he argue with that?

"I'll make a call. Be careful you two." Bobby warned, taking out his cell.

Sam and Dean nodded and headed for the Impala.


	6. Nest

Hey guys, thanks again for all the wonderful feed back!! You make me feel special X)

**Disclaimer:** I love Supernatural, but Kripke would send his hell hounds back if I tried and claim it. grabs copyrights- runs

* * *

Sam and Dean got in the Impala and took out a map, trying to make an educated guess as to where the vampires could be.

"Ok." Dean said, pointing at the map with a pencil. "The nest was here, the fugly things booked it when we showed up, but we have no idea where they went. We should probably start at the nest and look for clues."

"Ok, sounds good." Sam nodded.

They arrived at the barn by nightfall. Sam hopped out of the car and began searching for clues, hoping that his newly found night vision would help.

It didn't. The only traces the vamps had left was some blood splotches and broken segments of the barn. They must not have been living there for very long. Dean sighed in frustration, running a hand through his short hair. Sam was busy checking for tracks outside, maybe he had found something.

"Nah, nothing. They must have gone on foot."

"Then they can't have got far, unless they picked up a ride later on."

"Right. So how do we find them?"

Dean held a hand up, ready to say something. "We-" He paused, sighed, and looked defeated. "I don't know."

"Great."

"We could check the local obit's and see if anyone's been drained." Sam suggested.

"Gotta start somewhere." Dean said as he ducked into the Impala.

The brothers headed for town, buying that day's newspaper from a machine. Sam scanned the paper, his stomach twisting uncomfortably. He was getting hungry again. There was one death that seemed promising, a woman found with puncture wounds in her neck; she seemed to have bled to death. "Hey, Dean check this out."

Dean scanned the article. "So what's are next move, we can't really take days for investigation and fake IDs this time."

"I know." Sam sighed. "I guess we should check the night clubs in the area, see if we can spot any fangs."

"Besides you you mean?" Dean smirked before ducking back into the car.

Sam rolled his eyes and followed.

The first club they visited was not very promising, but the second one had suspects left and right.

The bar tender peered at Dean menacingly, but seemed to not mind Sam.

"Well, this looks promising." Dean commented as one of the women in a corner gave him a deadly glare.

Sam pulled Dean outside briefly. "Dean, its quiet here."

Dean gave him a funny look. "Are you kidding me, dude, those guys are goanna wake the dead!"

"No-" Sam said under his breath. "I mean it's quiet. You are the only heartbeat in the place."

Dean looked taken aback.

"They're all fangs?" he asked incredulously.

Sam nodded.

"Well. I guess our work is cut out for us then."

"So what's the plan? Kill one and get the blood sample?"

Dean nodded. "Yup. Lets get the stuff from the car."


	7. Bar Fight

So... next chapter. Hope you guys still like it. I have a few ideas as to where this will go, but I'm not sure yet. (I swear my computer is possesed.)

**Disclaimer:** So Kripke made me give the copyrights back, so yea, I don't own Supernatural. (sigh) It's only a matter of time)

* * *

Sam sauntered back into the bar, mood completely changed. He was wearing Dean's leather jacket and smoking a cigarette. The whole fetish was Dean's idea. Sam didn't believe that it would work, but Dean insisted, saying that if Sam acted like an animalistic vampire, then maybe it would look like Sam had just killed Dean and taken his jacket.

Sam took a turn towards the bar, grateful that he was undead at the moment, because if he wasn't his heart would have been pounding loud enough to deafen him. He ordered a few shots, and before he had even kicked back two, there were three gorgeous women hovering around him.

"Hey sweetheart." He coaxed, using his charm to it's max. Heck, he had seen Dean charm women enough, it couldn't be that hard, right?

The one on his left snaked an arm around his and laid her dark curls on his shoulder. He fought the urge to pull away. Everything about the place disgusted him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a man shift angrily in his seat, watching his every move closely. Sam realized that he had just snagged the girl that this guy had been eyeing. He thought fast and pulled the woman to his side, kicking back another shot before pushing his way toward the livid vampire.

He looked down loftily, his posture challenging the man to stand up to him, eyes laughing at the man as if he presented no challenge. That was all the vampire could take. He stood up, his eyes nearly on level with Sam's. This could get ugly. "Give us a moment darling." Sam whispered, glancing his laughing eyes back at the "challenger". As soon as the woman was clear Sam threw a savage punch into the vampire's jaw. The man was caught off balance, and was thrown back into a table, which shattered on impact. Sam was shocked by his own strength, and he stood stunned, completely loosing his act for an instance.

The vampire sprang out of the splintered wood and glass, eyes turned feral, his fangs bared. He was on Sam in an instant, going straight for Sam's throat. Sam didn't think getting his throat ripped out would off him, but he wasn't about to find out. He got his feet under the man's stomach, thrusting with all his might.

Outside Dean heard the scuffle, praying that his Sammy would be ok. Man he was getting to be a walking chick flick moment lately……

Suddenly the side of the bar shattered with broken glass as a body came flying through. Dean snapped his head in the direction of the limp form. Was it Sam? It was too dark to tell.

Dean crept towards the figure. "Sammy?" He asked cautiously.

"Can I ask why your first assumption was that _I_ was the one on the ground?" Sam asked. Walking from the direction of the bar.

Dean whirled around. He shrugged. "I don't think you really want to know."

"I'm sure."

"So that went well."

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Lets just get done and go. We don't know how long you have."

Sam grabbed a vile out of Dean's too small jacket and staked the unconscious vampire, letting some of the blood trickle into the glass tube.

"All right, lets get out of here before that girl starts looking for me."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Girl?"

Sam snorted. "She wasn't your type."

It took them a bit to get back to Bobby's and during that time the sun came up. Sam, despite his best efforts was out like a light, and Dean had to carry him into Bobby's house. In a way Dean was relieved that his brother was sleeping, but it worried him how much like a vampire Sam was acting. How long before it would be too late? Dean mentally slapped himself for wondering. It was never too late, not while he was breathing.

Bobby took the sample without a word and grabbed his coat. "I'll be back in an hour. Try and get some sleep- I have charms all over the place, you should be well protected." He started to leave before pausing. "Oh, and I hate to say it, but Sam is going to need to feed again soon, you are going to have to watch his behavior."

Dean glared at Bobby. He hated the way the older hunter had used the word "feed". Like his brother was some sort of animal. Bobby noticed and began to apologize. "I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Just go Bobby."

The older man sighed and left, praying that he could help these boys end the nightmare. Goodness knows they deserved a break.


	8. Shifter

K, so here is my eigth chapter, hope you guys aren't bored yet. XD This is the longest chapter yet, but my updates are going to slow down to a crawl in a day or so because I'll be starting school. (Blah) Anyway, thanks for all the guys who are following the story, and I hope I don't dissappoint. :-)

**Disclaimer:** (deep breath) Idon'townSupernaturalok?? There, happy? (glares)

Shortly after Bobby had left, Sam began whimpering in his sleep. He tossed back and fourth on the couch, unconsciously holding his stomach.

Dean cursed, getting up and fumbling through Bobby's cabinets for a glass. He found one and grabbed his pocket knife from the side table. He cut his arm, letting a significant amount of blood drain into the glass. Just as he began to feel dizzy, Dean wrapped his arm up in a cloth, shaking Sam awake.

"Come on Sammy, you have to eat."

Sam pushed him away with difficulty, trying to control the urge that was once again overcoming him.

"Sammy." Deans voice was commanding, and firm. "You have to eat. I already got this for you, don't waste my time." Guilt trip, way to go Dean.

Sam was tense, tears leaking from his eyes as he fought instinct. The smell of Dean's blood was more than enticing, but he couldn't stand the thought of drinking his own brother's blood.

"Sam." Dean commanded, handing him the glass.

Sam took the glass after hesitating a moment, his hand shaking.

"Now drink it." Dean commanded, leaving no room for argument.

Sam fought for a moment longer before gulping the thick liquid down. He chocked on every drop, but the taste was wonderful, and it soothed his hunger. He wiped a shaking hand across stained lips, unable to look Dean in the eye.

"Bobby took the samples to his friend, he should be back in an hour, and hopefully this will all be over with." Dean said conversationally, trying to change the subject.

Sam shook his head. "It won't work."

"You don't know that."

"Really?" Sam finally met Dean's eyes, so many emotions swirling in them Dean couldn't tell what his brother was thinking.

"Dean, I'm strong, stronger than a normal vampire. And I'm not even mature. I can feel it, something about me is different, and it is scaring the crap out of me." Dean started to protest, but Sam continued.

"Dean, there is something there. I don't know my own strength, and the way everyone in that bar looked at me when I beat the other vampire was, well, it was almost like they admired me, like they worshiped me. Dean, I don't think I'm turning into any normal vampire, I think I was turned by the original."

"Why would it matter if you were turned by the original or a friggin copy?"

"Because you killed the leader." Sam said quietly, obviously seeing something significant that Dean did not.

"I still don't-"

"Dean, in vampire lore there was one, original vampire that spread the disease to create the vampires we see today. He was the king, the leader, the "father" so to speak. This original is what Dracula was based off of." Sam stopped, drawing a deep breath before continuing.

"Lore says that if the leader is killed, the last person he turned would take his place, making that human faster, and stronger than all the others. His blood would bear the mark so that other vampires would recognize him."

Dean sat back, half horrified, half wondering how Sam always seemed to find the worst possible scenario and run with it.

"And you think that because you offed some drunk twerp easily that you are the Darth Vader of the vamps?"

"Dean, I know, ok, I can smell differences in blood, and mine smells richer, different. I don't know how else to explain it."

"Well I won't believe it until you start collecting hot chicks and turning into a bat." Dean replied matter of factually.

"Dean, I can shape shift too." Sam said quietly, looking down at the ragged carpet.

"What?" Dean asked, trying to see if he had heard Sam correctly. His little brother could do what??

"I can turn into an animal." Sam continued to struggle with the words, choking as he stared into the carpet.

Dean's eyebrows went up. "Into what? Don't tell me a bat, I mean, come on Sammy, I'm Batman, remember?"

Sam's face remained serious, and he spoke quietly, looking Dean in the eye and begging him to believe it. "I'm not kidding Dean. I changed. I could feel it. When you and Bobby were talking about a cure I wasn't asleep. It felt like my body was on fire. It was like something was pulling from the inside- like claws ripping at my ribs, like something wanted out." Sam looked down, his voice was quivering, and tears of terror were starting to well up and spill over.

"I stumbled outside and passed out in the middle of a seizure. When I woke up I still felt like me, but I was in a wolf's body. It was almost like I was crawling on all fours, but my hands were paws, and I was covered with black fur! Fur Dean! Is that enough for you?"

Dean looked like he had been slapped. He sat back in the couch, watching numbly as his brother turned frightened eyes on him. "Sammy, I- the cure still might work."

"We don't even know if the 'cure' is a cure in the first place Dean! Why you won't just kill me and let this end is beyond me!" Sam shouted, all his frustration and fear spilling over again.

"Because it wouldn't end there Sammy. Don't you understand that? After all we have been through, I'm not giving up on you now. I never will." Dean said quietly.

Sam sat back, frustrated.

"You can be mad at me all you want, but it won't change a thing."

Sam bit his lip instantly regretting what he had said to his big brother. "I'm sorry Dean."

"We'll find a cure, we always do." Dean said finally.

Then he added, "And stop forcing this chick flick on me Sam, man!"


	9. Transformation and Dispair

So, ninth chapter, if I keep this pace up maybe I'll finish before school starts! This story certainly has a mind of it's own. This chapter, and ultimately, story, is dedicated to all of my reviewers, but cursedgirl in particular, because without her reviews I wouldn't have continued. Hope I don't disappoint, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** (Can you tell I like writing these?) I don't (but will) own anything related to Supernatural. (Just you wait)

* * *

Bobby made his way to the lab, his mind buzzing with everything that had happened in the last few days. He rubbed a tired hand down his face. Why were the Winchesters such trouble magnets? The two blood samples were tucked safely away in a cloth package, and Bobby kept glancing down at them, as if they would disappear. He couldn't stand the thought of what would happen if they couldn't cure Sam

"Well, this is one heck of a virus Bobby, I've never seen it before in my life." Dr. Quinton looked up from his microscope.

"Honestly, it would take years to make a vaccine from this. The structure is exceedingly complex, and while the virus in both blood samples is definitely from the same strain, the virus in one is less mature, but significantly more complex. It just doesn't make sense. This whole thing defies all modern medicine. I have no idea even where to start. I'm sorry Bobby."

Bobby nodded, tired and defeated. "There is nothing you can do then?"

The doctor shook his head sadly. "No, I'm sorry."

Bobby headed back to the car, thinking about calling Dean, but deciding that he better break the news to him in person, even if Bobby was going to suffer bodily from it.

Sam and Dean were sitting on the couch, sipping down beer and clacking away on the laptop. After what Sam had said, the last thing he wanted to do was sleep, despite it being light out. Dean was flipping through more books, but the boys were researching just to keep their hands busy. The truth was that the more they researched, the more hopeless the situation seemed to become. There was just no way to cure a vampire.

It had been nearly an hour when Sam sat back, completely frustrated. He heaved a sigh, putting a hand on the bridge of his nose to try and relieve the pressure that was building. Suddenly he doubled over in pain, fiery claws tearing at his insides.

"Sam!" Dean leapt over to his brother, putting hands on Sam's shoulders. "What is it?" He asked franticly, searching his brother's face.

Sam opened his mouth in a chocking gasp, unable to speak. Suddenly he began to convulse, and he was thrown back against the couch. His eyes turned black, and he began to morph, his teeth turning to long canines, his entire body sprouting black hair. Soon, a giant wolf was laying on the couch, unconscious.

Dean stared, horrified. "S-Sammy?" He ventured, putting a shaking hand out to touch the wolf that was his brother. Sam raised his head, looking around in confusion. His bright, amber eyes settled on Dean.

"Dean, can you hear me?"

Dean looked around in confusion. He could hear Sam's voice, but couldn't decipher as to where it had come from. The wolf hadn't talked.

"Dean?"

"Sammy?"

"I'm talking to you psychically."

"Your what?"

Dean could hear a heavy sigh in his head, and the wolf rolled it's eyes. "In your head. I'm talking to you in your head Dean."

"Great, so now your psychic powers have mixed with your vampire crap??"

"Guess so."

"So, you, uh, ok in there?"

"Yea, it's still me, my body just looks different. I'm fine."

"Ok, ok, good to know, now why don't you change back before Bobby gets back and finds a friggin giant wolf on his couch!?"

"Ok, maybe not completely fine."

"What?"

"I don't know how to change back. It has a mind of its own."

"IT, has a mind of it's own, huh? Well, that's just friggin peachy."

"Sorry."

Dean glared. "Don't be so sincere, you might hurt yourself."

Sam rested his head in Dean's lap. Dean glanced down. Great. So now Sam _really_ had the puppy dog eyes..

"Ok, so what did you do last time?"

The wolf's brow furrowed, as if it were thinking. "I don't know, I freaked out when I figured out that I could change, then the next thing I knew I was laying on the ground, in my real body, as if nothing had happened."

"Well that gives us a lot to go on."

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizing, it doesn't get us anywhere. Instead, why don't you sift through that brain of yours and come up with some helpful lore."

The wolf cocked his head, as if he were thinking. "Um, ok. In lore, if someone is trapped in some state, hypnotizing them will usually turn them back. It sometimes works with werewolves."

"So I have to grab a pencil and wave it back and fourth saying, 'you are very sleepy?'"

The wolf huffed another sigh, rolling it's eyes. "No, you have to get a pentacle talisman and swing it in front of me chanting Latin until I fall asleep. The inscription that you have to chant is in the shape shifter section of dad's journal."

Dean leaned over, grabbing the journal out from under another stack of books. He flipped through it until he found the chant. "Ok Sammy, this had better work, because I so will not be stuck with a wolf for a brother."

"Stop whining and get to it Dean."

Dean smirked, and considered several witty retorts, but he knew Bobby would be back soon, and didn't want him to know what Sam could do. He found the talisman in one of the old hunter's cabinets, and began to chant while gently swinging the charm back and fourth in front of the wolf's eyes. Slowly, it's head drooped, and the eyes closed. It began breathing deeply, as if it were asleep, and slowly, it morphed back into Sam.

Sam's head was still in Dean's lap, and he was curled up in a fetal position, still asleep. Dean couldn't help but remember how many nights Sam had ended up the same way when they were kids. The moment passed, however, and Dean couldn't help but tease his brother. "Wake up, Samantha."

Sam started awake, sitting up and glaring at Dean. Just as he was about to fire back a remark, Bobby came in the door, head bowed, looking grave.

"Bobby, what-" Dean started, standing up.

"I'm sorry Dean, there is no way to cure Sam."


	10. No Way Out

"I'm sorry Dean, there is no way to cure Sam."

CRACK!

The moment the words left Bobby's mouth, Dean had thrown a hard punch into his jaw. Bobby spit out some blood and worked the sore tendons, but didn't fight back. He had expected something like this.

Dean was breathing heavily, almost a ragged pant, his eyes wide with fury. "Don't you say that. Don't you ever say that." He whispered, his face close to Bobby's his hands knotted in Bobby's jacket. His tone was deadly.

"Dean." Sam called quietly from the couch.

Dean turned his fiery eyes on Sam, daring him to agree with Bobby and just see what would happen.

"Dean, don't get angry with Bobby. He tried. We knew there was nothing we could do. I told you that."

Dean stared at Sam, forgetting Bobby. Sam was so calm. So at peace. As if he was ready to die. As if he had been preparing himself all this time for it. The truth was that Sam had. He had let Dean try and save him, because he knew Dean had to. But he also knew there was no way to stop his transformation. No way to truly save him.

Dean dropped the fistfuls of Bobby's jacket, still staring at Sam. "No, Sammy. There is some-" His voice was weak, pleading.

"No Dean. There isn't. You have to kill me. I can't do it myself. Just take one of Bobby's stakes, and do it." Sam walked outside, picking up one of the hardened stakes from a pile in Bobby's cupboard.

Dean numbly followed him out, Bobby not knowing what else to do but sit on the couch and wait.

Dean took the stake in hand, gripping the blackened wood in his hands, the feeling all to familiar, and yet, very foreign. Dean felt completely detached, as if he were walking in a dream. Sam stood, calmly, hands hung loosely at his sides. He had tears running down his cheeks, but he was quiet, and resolved.

Dean raised the pointed shaft, shaking hands placing the point over Sam's heart.


	11. Sacrifice

Sam closed his eyes, waiting for the piercing pressure that would end the nightmare. Dean tried to steady his hands, taking a deep breath. Just as he was about to drive the stake home, there was a hissing and the weapon was knocked from Dean's hands. Dean looked around in confusion, but saw nothing before there was a sharp crack to the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

Sam felt gentle hands restrain him, and something was placed over his mouth and nose. A stinging medical smell overwhelmed him and he passed out.

Bobby waited, trying not to listen. Despite his efforts, he heard a scuffle outside, and his hunter instincts told him to go check it out. He hesitated, but went outside, shocked to see and unconscious Sam being dragged into a truck, a man starting the engine and driving off. Dean was no where to be found. Bobby got to his own truck and attempted to follow as quickly as possible.

Sam came to groggily. There was someone bathing his head with cool water, and the place he was in was cool and dark. He was laying on something soft, and it was so quiet. He felt at home, and he relaxed into the touch. Suddenly, he bolted upright, memory flooding back. There were two women bathing his head, and a few more watching over him. They all started when he sat up, but quickly got over it and tried to get him to relax.

"Shhh, master, you are safe, we have stopped him."

"Relax, you are not yet well."

"We are sorry about what we had to do, but your head should be feeling better soon."

"You are sick, but soon you will realize your real family."

"Then you may choose your brides."

Sam looked from one woman to the next. He seemed to be surrounded by them. He was in a king sized bed, down pillows and silk sheets providing the comfort he had been feeling. The house he was in seemed to be an old Victorian mansion, the carvings and drapes very expensive and beautiful. All the windows were sealed with heavy curtains so that not a sliver of sunlight could enter. "The nest?" He thought, bewildered. It was unlike any nest he had ever seen. Two men stood sentry at each of the two doors to the room, obviously stationed as guards.

One of the dark haired women sat down next to him, placing her hands on his shoulders and massaging. The other women glared at her, obviously jealous. Sam, strangely, didn't feel nearly the revulsion about being around them that he used to. He felt comfortable. Still, something of his real self fought the virus, asking him where? Where was Dean?! Why didn't he find his brother, his true family?

Dean woke up far less comfortable than Sam had. His head throbbed, and he was chained to a wooden table, arms and legs aching and cut from the shackles. Men stood at all of the three doors to the room, watching him hungrily. Dean twisted around as much as possible to try and find Sam, but his little brother was no where to be found. The room he was in was quite beautiful, if it weren't for the torturous restraints he was stuck in. In a way he was relieved. The vampires that had kidnapped him had stopped him from killing Sam. He couldn't believe that he was going to do it in the first place. The mere thought of it felt as though the stake had penetrated his heart. How could he ever hurt his Sammy? At least Sam was safe. And now Dean was paying for his crime. He would take it gladly, just so Sam was safe.

Sam slowly fought the urge to stay, to fall back to sleep, to rest among all this comfort. He got up, using his leadership to his advantage. All of the women seemed to want him, but they were all afraid of him as well. Sam made his way to the door, the two guards bowing and going back to their posts. Sam felt very awkward. He was not used to being treated like this. He went through the door, and into another beautiful room, but the first thing he noticed was that Dean was in it, chained to a table.

"Dean!" Sam tried to rush forward, but the guards jumped to attention to stop him.

"Master, you are not yet well."

"This man tried to kill you."

"He is not your family, we are, master, please, go back to bed until you are well; the human sickness still weakens you!"

Sam struggled, hearing what they were saying, but the pull of the virus significantly weakened by the sight of his brother. But Sam's strength and abilities hadn't changed. He closed his eyes, letting the power overwhelm him, tapping into the strength and anger that the virus had given him. But not succumbing to the mentality. With something like a snap in his brain, the mental hold the virus had broke completely, leaving only the raw power at Sam's will.

He snapped, body tensing and morphing. He dissolved into a fog, slipping out of his captor's grasp and materializing a few feet away, in the form of a man, but his skin was grey, his ears were like a bats, and his hands and feet had talons. Great bat wings were folded on his back, and an angry black fire in his eyes dared any of the vampires to try and restrain him. They backed away in horror, bowing before him, quaking.

"Master, master, master." The one nearest him mumbled, rocking back and forth.

Sam morphed back into himself, walking over to where Dean was and starting to unlock him. Before Dean could shout a warning, one of the guards shot a dart into Sam's back, and Sam fell to his knees, feeling groggy, and weak. His muscles felt like rubber. The guards were back up and dragged Sam away from Dean, restraining him.

"The master is not well, we will just have to kill the tie he still has to his old life. I will go out and find the master more food to replace the loss." One guard whispered to the other.

The man who had been spoken to nodded, picking up a dagger from the side table and striding towards Dean, the blade raised.

"NO! DEAN!!" Sam shouted, fighting with his diminishing strength. He transformed into the wolf, breaking free in a flurry of snapping and thrashing. Just as the dagger descended, Sam leapt, changing back to human form just as he covered Dean with his own body, the glistening blade coming down and plunging into his back with a sickening thunk.


	12. Bye Sammy

K, so short chapter, I know, but I will be finishing the story this evening. One ore two more chapters to come!! This is for you cursedgirl!!

* * *

"SAM!!" Dean heard the thunk of the dagger as it plunged into Sam's back, his brother going rigid, and then slack with pain. Dean was still tied up, and could do nothing to free himself as all the vampires looked on in horror at what the guard had done.

Before the vampires could truly react, Bobby cam bursting in, holy water sloshing every where. "Back! Get out of here you animalistic fiends!!" He roared, fighting the frightened vampires away from the table.

The guard vampires tried to fight back, but the females fled, terrified by what had happened to their master, and too scared of a hunter to fight. Bobby fought like a devil, and soon all ten guards were dead. It seemed that surprise and the fact that they had just killed their own made them weak.

Bobby rushed over to where Sam and Dean were, Dean still tied helpless, Sam, draped across his brother's body, barely alive. Bobby freed Dean after lifting Sam off of him and laying him gently on his side.

As soon as Dean was free he stumbled over to Sam, cradling his brother in his arms. "Sammy?" He whispered, tears making his voice thick, and foreign.

Sam's eyes fluttered open, and he tried to focus hazily on his brother's face. He grimaced feebly as the dagger was bumped by Dean's leg. The older brother removed it, throwing the cursed object as far away as he could manage. Bobby carefully knelt down next to the pair, making sure he gave them distance. A silent tear rolled down his bristled cheek. The boys didn't deserve this.

"Why Sammy? Why'd you have to do that?" Dean's voice was small, faint.

"Why- do you- think? Dumm-y" Sam quirked a feeble smile.

Dean chocked, unable to hold back the smile that Sam had prompted. "You are a stupid girl sometimes Sammy." He sobbed a breath.

"At least- it's -over." Sam whispered shakily, drawing a last breath to speak one more thing. "L-love you- D-Dean."

Sam was still. He had slumped in his brother's arms, who could do nothing but hold him numbly. "Love you too Sammy. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you." He whispered, bending over Sam's body, sobbing.


	13. A miracle

I know this is short, but another chapter will be up after I finish dinner! lol, Thanks again cursedgirl!!

* * *

Bobby let Dean have a few minutes. It wasn't likely that the vampires would return, but he really didn't want to take the chance. After about ten minutes Bobby reached a hand towards Dean to rouse him. But something wasn't right. Dean had stopped clinging to his brother's body, and was staring at him in disbelief.

"Dean, what?" Bobby asked anxiously.

"Sammy?" Dean was staring into his brother's face, moving a shaking hand towards his throat.

Bobby looked on in bewilderment, wondering if Dean had finally snapped, and was hallucinating. Dean rested his fingers on Sam's throat, staring at him.

Suddenly, he looked up at Bobby. "Bobby he-" Dean's voice faltered and he looked back down at Sam, keeping his fingers where they were. "Bobby, he's warm."

Bobby was thoroughly confused. "Dean, well, he, he just died a moment ago…"

Dean shook his head. "No Bobby," He looked up. "Bobby, he's been dead for the past several days. He was cold before."

Bobby looked on the Winchester with pity. "Dean,-" He tried gently. "Are you sure you aren't imagining it?"

Dean's head snapped back up, a venomous glare directed at the older hunter. "Why don't you see if you don't imagine the same thing?" He spat, grabbing Bobby's hand and putting it on Sam's arm. He _was_ warm.

Bobby swallowed, not daring to think that the impossible had happened. "Does, does he have a pulse?" He asked, feeling apprehensive. Dean nodded, tears of joy in his eyes now.

"Bobby, I don't know how, but Sammy's alive."


	14. Into the sunset

Hey guys, for everyone who stuck with me, thanks! Hope the finish isn't a disappointment. A fond farewell and thanks, and maybe I will have more inspiration later and come back for more! (What can I say, it's riveting TV) Lol, enjoy the last chapter, and Kripke, I'll get those rights eventually wink

* * *

Sam still hadn't come to in the time it took them to get to Bobby's truck, but Dean couldn't be bothered to worry about that too much after what had just happened. Sam was alive- and all physical signs of the vampire curse were completely gone. Once they were settled in the truck, Dean suddenly remembered Sam's wound, chastising himself for forgetting it. Sam had been given a second chance and Dean was about to screw up again. Great Dean, great.

He sat in the back seat with Sam's head on his lap, cutting Sam's shirt and checking the wound. There wasn't one. Sam's breathing and heartbeat were strong, and he was back to normal body temperature. The nightmare really did seem over.

Halfway to Bobby's house, Sam stirred, his eyes opening. "Dean?" Sam asked in confusion. "I thought, I though I was dead."

Dean gave a nervous laugh. "So did we little brother."

Sam looked even more confused and sat up, leaning against the cushioned back. "So….what happened?"

"Dude, I have no idea, all I know is that after we thought you were a goner you started breathing again."

"Wait, I'm not a vampire anymore." Sam said, more stating the fact to himself than anyone. He pushed a finger up under his lip, searching for fangs, but found none. "Dean, are you sure you didn't do anything?"

Dean shrugged. "You got me bro, your wound is gone and everything."

"He with pure heart may rise again." Sam muttered under his breath.

Dean quirked an eyebrow. "What crap are you remembering now geek boy?"

Sam looked up. "Itzcóatl."

"The heck?"

"Itzcóatl. He was an Aztec philosopher and hunter. He studied vampires and other creatures that plagued the land. He had a philosophy that vampires were evil, that they had no thoughts for anyone but themselves, and that, inherently, was where the curse came from. He had an idea that if a vampire could have feeling for anyone but itself, if it was willing to sacrifice itself for some one else, that maybe the curse could be broken. He was off on several points, but maybe his idea wasn't that far fetched."

"Dude, I'm running out of things to call you. You have so much weirdness in there."

Sam only snorted a laugh.

"And who the heck names their kid Itz- whatever it was?"

"It means Obsidian serpent Dean."

"And I am supposed to know what that means why?"

Sam only laughed. "Your hopeless."

"The chicks don't seem to think so." Dean retorted, grinning suggestively.

"Oh, yes they do, that's why they take pity on you."

Dean smacked his brother playfully across the head, and they started a tussle.

Bobby glanced in the rear-view mirror, catching snatches of "Son-of-a, jerk, girl, and sissy."

He smiled, thinking about telling the boys to cut it out, but deciding against it. As long as they didn't put a window out they were fine. Maybe his prayers had paid off. Maybe the Winchesters were finally getting the second chance they deserved, without any strings attached. It was about time. Let them have their fun. It wasn't hurting anything.

Then the window shattered. Bobby sighed and thumped his head against the steering wheel. At least they had been out of trouble for a while.


End file.
